


Purgatory High - with Supercorp and Wayhaught

by Superxhaught



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superxhaught/pseuds/Superxhaught
Summary: During Kara's first day at Purgatory High as a freshman, she meets Lena Luthor who she instantly connects with and kara also meet Waverly Earp and the three become good friends. However, Kara's sister (Alex) and her best friend Nicole Haught are in the grade above them.-DISCLAIMER: I'm actually not American, Supergirl and Wynonna Earp are just shows that are based in America so I felt it'd be weird if they went to school in Britain.However, I just wanted to mention this so if any of the scenarios/details seem off for an American school, I apologise, I only know what's in movies and shows but if you just comment I'll try to fix it if it's not something major to the plot line.I'm also going to post this story on Wattpad same username and title.





	1. Chapter One: Introductions

Kara was extremely nervous for her first day of Purgatory High, she wasn't used to meeting new people and was exceedingly anxious of being that weird girl with no friends, like she was in middle school.

Her only friend (Sam) had moved away with her adoptive mother, that was the reason they connected so much because Kara, too, was adopted. Luckily, however, she was adopted into such a lovely home when she was 13 and met her amazing adoptive sister, Alex.

Speaking of Alex, she was in the grade above Kara at Purgatory High and her bestfriend was Nicole Haught.

—

Waverly Earp was also starting purgatory high today, and like Kara, was terrified. However, unlike Kara, Waverly did have friends in middle school but they all ended up moving away when their families began to get creeped out - it is Purgatory, after all.

Waverly and her sister Wynonna set off as Wynonna offered to give her little sister a ride to school on her first day, although she had already graduated so she wouldn't be there for her sister during her first day. But while driving, she noticed that her sister was unusually quiet.

"Hey, Waves, you look worried. What's up?" Wynonna's finally asked her sister.

"I'm scared Wynonna. I won't know anyone, I'm going to be all alone." Confessed Waverly.

"Waverly, you're the most kind hearted person I know, you'll make friends in no time." Wynonna's comforted her.

"I hope you're right."

—

Upon arriving to school, Kara was utterly terrified; Alex had left her all alone to go and say hi to her friends and Kara was left to find her homeroom all by herself.

The school was completely daunting to 14 year old Kara as she glanced around the near-empty hallway which was slowly filling up with students and would soon be flooded.

The intimidating blood red lockers that extended down the corridor as far as Kara's eyes could see, made her feel claustrophobic and as though she was trapped in some never ending nightmare.

Kara felt her heartbeat quickening as the daunting realisation hit her that these next few years would most likely be the worst of her life. She slammed her back against the off-white painted wall where there was a break from the lockers as she sank down to the floor.

She was on the verge of a full blown panic attack as she pulled her knees to her chest and put her face in them when all of a sudden-

"Hey! Are you alright? Okay, just breathe, slowly..." the voice seemed to soothe Kara and she slowly lifted her head up to see where the voice had came from.

All puffy eyed, Kara stared at her; piercing emerald eyes which looked not only determined, but caring. Her raven coloured hair was pulled back into a sleek, professional-looking ponytail. And not to mention: her jawline looked as though it could pierce metal.

"Th-thank you." Kara weekly said.

"No problem, I'm Lena, by the way, Lena Luthor." The girl spoke, with a dashing smile.

Kara, still mesmerised by her, simply replied "Kara Danvers."

"Well, Kara Danvers, why are you so upset?" Lena asked.

"It's just the first day being here, it's all so..."

"Terrifying?" Lena finished and they both started laughing.

"Yeah, I guess." Kara replied.

The two girls got back up on their feet and after realising they had the same homeroom (room 26), they began heading there.

Kara, who now felt better knowing she had made a friend, was now actually looking forward to the upcoming years rather than dreading them. She began taking in all of the features of the school; the posters on the wall, the personalised lockers, the students who looked excited for their first day back and she felt as though, with Lena by her side, she could do anything.

—

However, Kara figured out that Lena wasn't in her maths, Lena was like really smart so they didn't have many of the same classes. But when Kara got to class she noticed a desk on the back row that had no one sat on it (the desks were set up in two's and Kara honestly just wanted to be alone) so she sat there.

She was grateful that no one had sat next to her when the teacher closed the door but much to Kara's dismay, someone knocked on the door looking a little roughed up, as though she had been crying and rushed to school.

A shy "sorry I'm late Miss." came out of the girls mouth and since all other seats were taken, she sat herself right next to Kara.

"Hi, I'm Waverly." She beamed at Kara.

Kara didn't really want to be rude but she just wasn't in the mood for a long conversation right now, she missed Lena. Still, though, she thought she'd share her name so a simple "Kara" would be enough.

"Oh okay, hi Kara, how's your first day going? Hopefully not as bad as mine."

At this moment, Kara realised that this girl could also be her friend and didn't deserve Kara's bluntness, so she brightened up and maths wasn't actually too horrific - despite Lena's absence there.

—

The bell rang for first period to be over and Kara began packing away her things, she noticed that Waverly had already packed up but was still there for some reason. Kara just gave her a puzzled look.

"Is it okay if I stay with you during break time? I just haven't really made any friends yet... it's fine if you say no, of course, but I just thought-"

Kara cut her off "no, don't worry it's fine, I've only made one friend so far anyways."

So Waverly and kara headed off to break and when Kara noticed Lena sat over on a bench, waving her over, she lead Waverly over there.

"Hey, Lena, so this is waverly, we have maths together, is it okay if she joins us?"

"Yeah, of course that's okay, hello Waverly, nice to meet you, I'm Lena." She introduces herself.

"Hey Lena, I'm Waverly." She said as they sat down.

Lena started the conversation by asking how their maths lesson had gone and before they knew it, break passed extremely quickly.

—

Alex and Nicole sat down at a table in the cafeteria during break, glad that the day was actually moving quickly.

"How's your day going Alex?" Nicole asked, striking up conversation.

"Actually good, glad that the day is going quickly and I saw my sister sat down with 2 girls so I also assume her day is going good, which also makes me happy. What about you? How's it going I'm the world of Nicole?" Alex joked.

"Actually Alex, I need to talk to you." Nicole confessed.

"Yeah, sure." Alex said, brows furrowing "you know you can talk to me about anything nic, shoot."

"Uh.. not now please- not here." Nicole seemed panicked but Alex just thought that it was probably just something quite important.

"Yeah, okay, do you want to come to my house after school then?" Alex asked, seeming to understand.

Nicole just nodded vigorously as the panic began to build up from her stomach to her chest which filled her up to the point that even her mind was dizzy - she didn't want to tell Alex but she had to tell someone, anyone.

—

By the time lunch came around, kara had left to go find Alex and tell her to come and sit with her and her new friends so it was currently just Waverly and Lena.

"So Lena, how come you didn't go to Purgatory Middle School? Are you new to town or something?" Waverly asked, trying to start conversation since she didn't know too much about Lena yet.

"Oh, yeah, my mother thought it would be ironic to move to a place called Purgatory after my brother was locked up for a mass shooting." Lena said as though it was nothing.

Although, Waverly seemed genuinely heartbroken at the news "oh my god Lena! I'm so sorry, I have no idea how I'd react if my sister had done something like that."

"I mean it's fine, really. Lex deserves what he got, it's justice for those families who were forced to suffer with the losses of loved ones, and I lost my brother Lex years ago, he's just a monster now." Lena shrugged.

"Still—" Waverly was cut off my Kara returning to the table with her older sister and a very hot red head Waverly thought.

"Hi guys! This is my sister, Alex. And this is her bestfriend, Nicole, they're in the grade above us, though." Kara introduced them with one of her goofy grins that made Lena's heart melt.

"Hi I'm Lena." She directed at the two girls.

"Waverly." Was all she could manage at the time.

Nicole, Alex and Kara all sat down on the table and it went; Kara next to Lena who was next to Waverly who was next to Nicole who was next to Alex who was next to Kara as they sat on the circular table.

Their conversation mostly resolved around summer and all of the different activities they each got up to: Kara did a lot of swimming while Alex went to the gym, Nicole didn't do all that much except she got a new kitten which kept her entertained (she named her calamity Jane), Waverly spent most of the summer with her sister and Lena, well she spent most of her summer moving from the city.

However, lunch could not seem to go slow enough and before the 5 teenagers knew it, they had to separate to go to their next lessons.

Waverly's next lesson was science and since she didn't know anyone, she just sat down in any empty season next to this guy who appeared to be friendly enough.

"Hey I'm Champ, Champ Hardy." The blonde dude said to Waverly before the class started.

Waverly just smiled back at him "Waverly Earp."

The class then began and Champ was actually quiet for the rest of the class and he seemed like he was actually interested in learning when in reality he was just daydreaming.

However, at the end of the class the teacher announced that she was setting a project for the class which needed to be completed in pairs and they had to complete a detailed structure of a double helix DNA strand.

"Hey, I don't really know anyone in this class so... do you want to work together?" Champ asked innocently.

"Y-yeah, sure! I'll just write my number down on this piece of paper and you can text me later." Waverly suggested and she handed the piece of paper to Champ as he nodded and since the class was over, they both went their separate ways home.

—

After school, as promised, Nicole and Alex meet up outside as they wait for Kara to join them in walking home.

"I hope you're okay, Nicole." Alex said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I am, of course I am, it's just something on my mind that I need to say to just one person, y'know."

However, before Alex could reply, Kara was jumping happily down the steps to join them.

"Hi Nicole! Are you coming to our house?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I'm staying for dinner too." Nicole answered.

"Aww, that's great! Our parents love you at our house anyways."

"I'm glad."

The rest of the walk home was mostly spent by Kara telling Alex about her first day of high school and about the two amazing friends she made (Lena and Waverly, of course) and how she couldn't wait for the next day or even the rest of the week because today had just been so great.

However, Kara decided not to tell Alex about her panic attack that was in the morning since Lena had helped her through it and the didn't want to dampen the lighthearted mood.

They finally reached the Danvers' home and as they walked through the door kara went instantly to Eliza to tell her all about her amazing day. This gay Alex and Nicole the opportunity to sneak off into Alex's room without the need to speak all that much.

The two girls sat down on Alex's bed in silence for a few moments until Nicole broke the silence with...

"I'm gay."

Alex was shocked for a moment and didn't really know how to reply so she just kind of stared.

"You hate me now, I get it." Nicole said, standing up, I mean did she really expect Alex to accept her?

But Alex grabbed a hold of Nicole's wrist, forcing her to sit back down.

"Nicole, I don't hate you, there's no way I could. Your confession was just a little out of the blue is all, and I just had no idea. I'm actually really proud of you for telling me."

After that, Alex could see tears in Nicole's eyes so she just pulled her up into a hug and they stayed like that for a few moments until Alex asked "do your parents know yet?"

Nicole seemed to stiffen up at that "God no, Alex, they would most likely kick me out for it, I'm not sure if I could ever tell them."

"Well, you'll always have me, Nicole, remember that."

"I will, thank you Alex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! So this is the first chapter which can also be read on Wattpad (same username and story title) and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I tried to make it as long as possible and it's around 2300 words so I think I was successful.
> 
> Also I've decided that wayhaught will be a slow burn but don't worry because supercorp with be a pretty hasty pace, but also not rushed, I want to try and make this story last a while so.


	2. Chapter Two: Sparks

Waverly and Champ were sat at Champ's kitchen table, working on their project; Waverly was attempting to make a bunch of nucleotide models to stick together and Champ, well, wasn't really doing much.

"Champ, please could you help me with this?" Waverly asked.

"You know, I was thinking... would you like to go watch a movie with me on Friday, Waverly?" Champ asked.

"Like- tomorrow, Friday?"

"Yeah."

"Oh- uh... I would have to check with my sister but uh- sure, yeah." Waverly stuttered a lot in a desperate attempt to cover up how flustered she was.

Champ just smiled back to Waverly "okay, great."

Then they both went back to their project. Although, it was still pretty much just Champ watching Waverly do all of the work.

Before Waverly knew it, the time was 9 at night and she hadn't even been home since this morning so she decided that she had done enough work for the day and it was time to head home.

"Bye Champ! I'll see you tomorrow." Waverly yelled as the left his house to walk home.

It wasn't exactly a long walk, but since it was late at night it was pretty cold and Waverly was shivering at the frigid surroundings. She was pretty sure that she was about to get frostbite considering she got cold easily anyways and wasn't even in warm clothes since she was at school and had no idea she would be out this late.

Luckily, however, she heard a distant "Waverly!" Behind her but she had mostly assumed it was maybe Champ to walk her home, but to her surprise, it was Nicole.

"Oh! H-hi, Nicole." Waverly said when the red head caught up to her.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you freezing?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, I was with Champ doing our science project."

"Champ Hardy?"

"How did you know?"

"He was in my grade but he got kept back or something, I don't really know him that well." Nicole admitted.

"O-oh, well, he's nice to me." Waverly stated.

"Nice enough to let you freeze out here in the cold, huh?"

And before Waverly knew it Nicole's coat was being put around her shoulders and a jolt of warmth shot through her entire body.

"Nicole, I can't let you give me your coat. You'll freeze!" Waverly said, although in reality she wished that this moment wouldn't end.

Nicole just stood there, staring, for a moment. She then started rubbing the tips of her arms to keep herself warm.

"I'll be fine, Waverly, let's just get you home."

And with that, they spent the next 20 minutes making small talk with each other to get to know one another a little more.

When Waverly was returned safe and sound to her home, she handed Nicole's coat back to her with a quick 'thank you' and then Nicole was heading back to her own home.

—

However, Friday rolled around and Nicole, Waverly, Alex, Kara and Lena were all in school, once again. However, Kara, Lena and Waverly were sat in their own table before school started.

"Do the both of you want to stay over at my house tonight? I think think it'd be nice after the first week." Kara asked, messing with the sleeve on her shirt.

"Aww, I cant, I have a date with Champ, I'm sorry, maybe next time?" Waverly admitted.

"Oh, y-yeah, sure. I hope the date with champ goes well." Kara said, feeling a bit bummed out since she wanted to get to know Waverly and Lena a bit more. But at the same time, she also wanted to spend time with just Lena.

"Thank you Kara, hope the sleepover goes well."

"Lena?" Kara asked but only got a hum in response.

"Lenaaaaa?" Kara dragged out her name in hopes of getting her attention.

"Oh, yeah sorry, what is it Kara?" Lena asked, as though just coming back from a daydream.

"I suggested a sleepover at my house tonight and Waverly can't make it, what about you?"

"Yeah sure, I'll go." Lena said, actually getting excited for this as her face lit up and she seemed to now actually be intrigued in the conversation. She had never actually been to a sleepover before because no one ever wanted to stay at her house with her weird family and she was never invited to one so this seemed as though it could be nice.

—

During the school day Alex had also asked Nicole to stay over at their house so after school Alex, Nicole, Kara and Lena all met up. It would have been nice if Waverly was there too but they all understood that she had a date.

While Kara and Lena waited for Alex and Nicole they saw Waverly pass them.

"Good luck on your date!" Kara shouted to here, she just smiled back as she walked off.

Lena just laughed for a couple seconds "good luck?" She asked kara.

"Yeah, I really didn't know what to say." Kara admitted, slightly embarrassed now.

"Dork." Is all Lena said before they saw Alex and Nicole walking down the steps of the school and meeting them.

The four then left the school grounds and decided to walk to Alex and Kara's house - it was quite the distance, maybe around 30 minutes, but they didn't mind since they just made light conversation on their journey. Plus, the fresh air was calming to all four of them and it was nice for Lena to get the know the rest of the girls and vice versa.

They arrived at the house soon enough and while they walked Lena made extra sure to note down where Kara's house is for future reference - she liked Kara, she was nice to her when she barely even know her and Kara made Lena feel safe and protected. Although, she didn't quite understand her feelings, she liked Kara a lot and she trusted her which was extremely rare considering that all of her life she has barely trusted anyone, not even her own blood. It scared her, but at the same time, it felt good to fi ally trust someone and it lifted a huge weight off of her shoulders.

Anyways, once the four girls finally entered the Danvers' home they were greeted by Alex's mother. Alex and Kara responded with "Hi mom" and "Hi Eliza" as Alex and Nicole went upstairs for privacy while Lena and Kara settled on the sofa in front of the TV.

"So, how come you called your mother Eliza?" Lena question out of nowhere, she wasn't trying to be rude but she genuinely was curious.

"Oh, right, I'm adopted." Kara stated as though it was nothing but then fiddled with her glasses.

"You are?" Lena questioned.

"Uh, yeah... Well, my parents died in a house fire when I was 12 and the Danvers adopted me." Kara admitted, Lena could tell that it pained her and she felt a sting in her chest.

"Oh... I'm so sorry Kara, I know what that's like." Lena took in a deep breath of preparation "my mother died when I was four and my father was never in the picture so I was adopted by the Luthors. At least you seem to have loving parents and a caring sister, my family life isn't so great." Lena said with a sad smile.

"I'm sure your parents love you, Lena." Kara attempted to comfort Lena by pulling her into a hug. Lena tensed at first but then relaxed, allowing Kara to comfort her. After all, she wasn't used to this kind of contact. However, Kara's contact made Lena feel as though everything was going to be okay - Kara's contact was different and it sent sparks throughout Lena's entire body.

You see, Lena had realised a long time ago that she was a lesbian but she shoved that part of her so deep down and promised herself that she would never tell her mother; how disappointed she would be. Her daughter: a complete failure and disappointment. Lena refused to give her that kind of satisfaction. However, here, with Kara, she felt as though if she were out, this is the only type of situation it would be better. But she highly doubted that Kara was gay too, Lena was not that lucky, but she just decided to embrace the hug anyways.

The hug itself felt as though it lasted a while, but once Kara pulled away it felt not long enough. Kara pulled away blushing but Lena thought nothing of it, it was just getting hotter in the room, wasn't it?

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Kara asked.

"Uh yeah, sure, you choose." Lena replied.

So Kara chose a movie with the name 'Space Buddies' about these puppies that accidentally go to space. She said it was because the dogs were adorable and the space aspect was just cool, Lena just laughed at that.

Near to the start of the film, Lena had rested her head on Kara's shoulder and Kara had intwined their fingers, they were comfortable and neither one of them had dared to move from this position.

However, upstairs in Alex and Kara's room, Nicole and Alex were sat on Alex's bed, just talking.

"Nicole?" Alex asked, a little hesitant.

"Hm?" Was all Nicole offered back, busy on her phone.

"Uh... How did you know you were gay? I mean, I don't wanna over step and you don't have to answer but I just wondered." Alex asked.

"Oh..." Nicole looked up at Alex "I guess, I've just always leant towards girls, for example, on TV shows I would always be attracted to the girls bit never the guys. And then in real life too, I've never had a crush on a guy, only girls. So I guess that's it, really. Plus, the label 'gay' just feels like it suits me." Nicole finished.

"Oh... Do you ever think you'll come out to everyone? Your parents? The school?"

"Uh, probably not the school, I'm not sure how everyone would take it but I may eventually come out to my parents. Why all the questions?" Nicole was starting to get a little concerned.

"Oh, nothing. I was just curious." Alex quickly replied. Nicole knew she was lying but didn't want to push Alex if she wasn't ready to talk about something yet.

—

After leaving school, Waverly met up with Champ and they rode the bus to the movies together, making mostly small talk.

Waverly didn't really know if she liked camp yet, she just agreed to go on this date because no one had ever thought of her that way. No one but Champ had ever asked her out on a date or thought she was worth enough to be with. Champ made Waverly feel like she was special and she got this giddy feeling within her when she was around him.

Waverly was only wearing a white t shirt and light blue jeans - it was simple, but she still looked nice. The weather was also pretty nice so Waverly didn't feel the need for a jacket.

Once they were inside the cinema, Champ decided on the movie (Avengers: Endgame) and insisted on paying for the tickets and popcorn they got to share. They also both bought large drinks to last them the whole three hour movie.

The movie itself was actually really good. Despite it being extraordinarily long, the film didn't drag out and they both actually enjoyed it.

After the movie they were walking down the road, away from the cinema, when Champ decided to pull Waverly into an alleyway. The movie was quite long which means that the sun would be setting soon but the alleyway wasn't completely dark. However, there was nobody around.

"Waverly, I really like you." Champ said, staring into the depths of waverky's eyes.

"I like you too." She whispered, not wanting to disturb the moment.

Champ gazed at Waverly's lips briefly and then he leaned in to kiss her. Waverly kissed back and Champ deepened the kiss, pushing Waverly up against the brick wall. After a few minutes the make-out session began growing more and more intense and Champ began grinding against Waverly, putting his thigh between her legs.

Waverly began letting out soft moans while Champ let out deep grunts. Waverly could feel Champ's dick getting harder due to how impossibly close they were and Waverly began getting turned on.

Champ began reaching for the button on Waverly's jeans and undid it. Waverly grabbed Champ's hands to prevent him from going any further. Champ then pulled away, giving Waverly a confused glare.

"No Champ, this would be my first time and I don't want it to be here, not like this." Waverly answered to his confusion.

"We can go to my house if you want?" Champ asked, clearly wanting to continue this.

"No, Champ, this is our first date, I don't want to move too quickly." Waverly stated.

"Oh come on Waverly. Please, for me?" Champ was desperate. He leaned in, started to kiss at Waverly's neck in attempt to get her into the mood. Waverly tried to move out of the way, clearly not wanting to continue but Champ had both of his hands gripped tightly on her waist and his body pressed right up against her - she was stuck. Fear began to fill Waverly - she didn't want this to be her first time.

"Champ please, I said no." Waverly was almost begging.

"Oh come on Waverly, you owe me, I paid for this night, this is the least you could do." Champ began undoing his own pants at this point and Waverly was in full blown panic.

"I'm not a prostitute Champ!" Waverly yelled and shoved Champ away from her. He stumbled backwards a bit which was enough for Waverly to run out of the alley.

"You're unbelievable!" Champ yelled as he walked away, leaving Waverly alone.

Waverly dialed her sister on her phone, it wasn't long until Wynonna picked up, on the other line her sister asked "what's up baby girl? How your date going?"

Waverly hadn't even realised she was crying but replied "Wynonna, please could you come pick me up? I'm still outside the cinema."

Wynonna could obviously tell that her sister was crying but decided that she would ask her when she picked her up "yeah, I'm on my way, wait there." Wynonna told her sister.

Wynonna practically sped to her sister, she cared about Waverly a lot and hated the thought of her being alone and upset, she made it to the cinema in around 10 minutes when it should've took at least 15. She pulled up and found Waverly instantly "jump in baby girl." Was all she said to her sister who had bloodshot eyes already and was still crying.

"What happened Waverly?" Wynonna asked, turning to her sister, she wanted to ask before they set off home. "If he hurt you, I'll kill him."

"He didn't hurt me." Was all Waverly said.

"What happened?"

"After the movie, we walked down the road a bit and he pulled me into the alleyway. We started making- out and he pushed me against the wall, it started to get heated... Then... Then- he started to undo my pants but I told him no - I'm not ready for that. But then he got angry and told me that I 'owed' him since he paid for the night... I was so scared Wynonna." Waverly told Wynonna everything and at this point Waverly was sobbing and even Wynonna's eyes had began to water.

"I can beat him up?... If you'd like." Wynonna offered but Waverly just shook her head.

"No, please just take me home Wyn."

And with that Wynonna took off back home, she couldn't bare the thought of making her sister feel any worse than she clearly already was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update - school has been hectic with exams but the rest of the year should be chill and then it's summer and I can update more.


	3. Chapter Three: Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I wrote part of this chapter drunk so if there's any errors just comment and I'll fix them.

Lena woke up on Kara's sofa with Kara's arms wrapped around her as they snuggled in their sleep. They must have accidentally fell asleep last night while watching movies which they did not mean to do - at least Alex and Nicole would have got beds to themselves.

Lena wanted to move because she needed to pee but Kara just seemed to peaceful and she didn't want to disturb her. However Lena heard two people coming down the stairs and she didn't want it to be awkward so she pretended to be back asleep, although she still knew that it was Nicole and Alex.

"Aww look at that!" Lena heard Alex whisper shout.

"Aww, they're cute." She heard Nicole say quietly, they were clearly trying not to disturb Lena and Kara.

However, this made Lena blush furiously and she did not want Alex and Nicole to see so she pretended to sleepily turn her head into the couch to prevent the two girls from seeing her blush. Of course, however, Lena would not have enough luck for it all to be over because Kara then sleepily nuzzled into Lena's neck in her sleep which sent shivers throughout Lena's entire body - her blush was not leaving any time soon.

Lena also guessed that Alex and Nicole had attempted to start cooking breakfast because one of them dropped a pan on the floor (at least, that's what it sounded like) and Kara must have heard because Lena could feel her waking up - just her luck!

Before Lena could stop herself she turned her head towards Kara who was slowly waking up. She's still beautiful even in the mornings Lena thought. "Are you staring?" Kara giggled shit Lena had been caught.

"Um, no, I've only just woken up." Lena lied, blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh" was all Kara said before she squeezed Lena in a tight hug before sitting up and noticing Alex and Nicole in the kitchen. The two girls got up off of the sofa and went to the kitchen to find food.

"Hey have either of you heard from Waverly?" Nicole asked.

"No, maybe she got laid." Lena shrugged. Nicole's face went pale.

"Nicole? Are you okay?" Alex asked, concern showing.

"Y-yeah it's just... Waverly is kinda young for that, don't you think? So are you two." Nicole said, looking at Kara and Lena.

"You're only one year older than us." Kara stated.

"Yes, but me and Alex are 16, it's a lot different from 15." Nicole argued - which was true, but it still didn't stop most people. Nicole decided to text Waverly anyway, just to make sure she was okay.

Nicole: Hey waves, are you alright?

Waverly: Yeah, why?

Nicole: Just asking. How did your date go last night?

Waverly: It was okay.

Nicole: Just okay?

Waverly: Can I talk to you about it another time?

Nicole: Yeah, of course you can :)

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows at her phone screen, what wasn't Waverly telling her? Anyways, the worry on her face must have shown because Alex asked her quietly what was wrong.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Was all Nicole said before the 4 girls ate breakfast and talked for a while before going to get dressed for the day. However, Lena has no spare clothes so just borrowed a t shirt and jeans off of Kara - they had very different styles but Lena didn't mind. She enjoyed Kara's softer fashon style opposed to Lena's pretty dark style, mostly made up of band merch and black skinny jeans.

Alex and Nicole got changed in Alex's room because they were never bothered about changing in front of each other - they were best friends and trusted each other.

"Hey, Alex, I have to leave soon. I'm meeting up with someone." Nicole said, kinda nervously.

"Ooh, who?" Was Alex's response.

"A girl, called Sara, she lives on my street but is homeschooled so doesn't go to our school." Alex finished, smiling.

"Is Sara a friend or a friend?" Alex asked, emphasising the second 'friend' and wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm... not sure, yet." Nicole confessed.

"Okay, well, tell me how it goes." Alex said with a warm smile.

The two girls talked some more until Alex eventually walked Nicole downstairs and out of the house, waving goodbye to her as Alex sat on the couch next to Kara and Lena.

—

Nicole met up with Sara outside on the sidewalk. She didn't really know what she was doing, but she wanted to explore this new thing that she had discovered about herself. Plus, Sara had been the one who helped Nicole come to terms with who she was. Nicole didn't necessarily want a relationship with Sara but she wanted some kind of experience and Sara was happy to comply.

"Sara! Hey!" The redhead yelled towards the oncoming blonde.

"Hey yourself." Sara said in a flirtatious tone once she had met up with Nicole.

Nicole was quick to go red - just because she wanted this, it does not mean she knew what she was doing or that she was prepared in any way. Sara was still a gorgeous woman who could make the redhead flustered in a matter of seconds with barely even trying. This is why Nicole needed experience.

"You do know what to flatter me." Nicole teased with a smile.

"Well, it is my job to know how to please beautiful women." Sara replied with a wink. Wow she's good Nicole thought.

The two girls talked and flirted some more and between Sara's experienced flirtation and Nicole niave eagerness, the mood slowly began to feel just right for what they had planned for the day.

Nicole felt as though her skin was on fire - she had never done anything like this before. Previously, the thought of doing anything I timate with a guy made her feel extremely uncomfortable and grossed out, but she just thought she was broken. The thought of ever possibly being intimate with a girl had never even crossed her mind! (That was, until Sara of course).

The redhead had almost gotten lost within her own thoughts and when she was pulled back into reality, Sara was leaning in to kiss her. Nicole's anxiety briefly spiked but once Sara's soft lips touched her own it was as though all of her previous worries had melted away.

Nicole leaned into the kiss, deepening it, she was well aware that they were still in the middle of the street but it was quiet and so she didn't care. To Nicole, this felt right. She had kissed a dude before but it felt wrong and it was nothing compared to what it was like to kiss Sara.

They both pulled away from the kiss, struggling for air but both were smiling brightly at each other and considering this was Nicole's first time ever making out with anyone (and Sara knew that), she was impressed.

"Wow." Was all Nicole could say with her entire body feeling as though it was on fire.

"Would you like to come back to my house?" Was all Sara asked and they were off to go to their street.

—

Waverly sat on her bed, locking herself away from the world. It was 1pm on a Saturday and she had locked herself in her room and refused to talk to anyone - she hadn't even ate. Then all of a sudden, her phone pinged with a message notification. She debated ignoring it, just turning her phone off and binge watching orange is the new black for the millionth time. But she didn't - she picked up her phone and saw a message from Champ.

Champ: Hey Waverly, I'm really sorry about last night, I know I was wrong but you just looked so good and you turned me on. I hope you can forgive me and give me another chance.

However Waverly did not want to talk to Champ of all people right now so she read the message and ignored it. She knew that he would see she ignored him but she didn't care. Instead, she decided to message the group chat she had with Kara and Lena.

Waverly: Hey guys, are you still at Kara's house?

Kara: Yeah! We're having a lazy day on the sofa watching movies on Netflix.

Lena: You should come over if you're not busy, Waverly.

Waverly: Okay, I'll see you guys soon ☺️

It was true, Kara and Lena had just been watching movies all day while snuggled up on the couch under a soft blanket. Most of the movies they watched had been Kara's choice because Lena never really watched movies and when she did they were educational because her family was extremely strict.

And of course, when Kara found out about this her mouth was agape and she had instantly decided that her and Lena would do a Disney marathon. It started with The Lion King, then Finding Nemo and they were currently watching the original toy story.

Lena felt a connection to Kara but Lena did not understand her interest in these films which are clearly for children that are younger than them. But she seemed to be happy and Lena wouldn't say anything to stop that, she loved seeing Kara happy.

A knock at the door hardly disturbed them since they knew it was Waverly. "Come in!" Kara shouted and the door slowly opened and in came an exhausted-looking Waverly but the other two girls didn't want to question it yet.

"Come sit next to us, Waverly." Lena said in a soft tone.

Waverly didn't really say anything and just sat next to Kara and Lena to watch the movies, Waverly kind of stayed in her own space while Lena and Kara cuddled but Waverly didn't really want to be touched right now.

By the end of the movie Waverly was asleep, she looked as though she hadn't slept much last night and had cried most of today.

Kara and Lena carefully got up off of the sofa and went to the kitchen - they doubted Waverly had eaten anything today with her current state so they decided to put a platter together which consisted of; grapes, strawberries, cheese and crackers. They weren't 100% sure on what Waverly liked so they wanted to have a range of things that would hopefully make her feel refreshed.

They carefully woke Waverly up because they didn't want to startle her or anything because she clearly needed this rest.

"Hey, Waverly, we made you some food. Have you eaten today?" Kara asked.

Waverly sleepily sat up and answered "I-uh, no, I haven't, thank you." She smiled weakly and began picking at the food they had given her.

Kara and Lena has decided not to ask Waverly what was wrong because she would tell them if she wanted to. Instead, they just gave support to their friend to show her that they were there for her.

They pretty much just spent the rest of the day watching movies and talking about random things and the day felt complete. Lena and Waverly left Kara's house just after dinner and Kara felt as though she was on a social high - she loved her friends.

Everyone went to sleep that night feeling happy and ecstatic except for Alex - she lay awake, thinking about her non-existent love life and about what Nicole had told her, and if there was a chance that Alex was the same.

The next morning, Alex woke up at around 8AM and went on her phone, only to see a photo of Nicole kissing a girl that had been plastered all over every social media. People had commented awful things on it such as "disgusting" or "dyke".

Panicked, Alex phoned Nicole, she had to make sure that her best friend was alright.

The phone rang for a while, Alex just guessed that Nicole hadn't woken up yet but the other line finally picked up, Nicole sounded as though she had been crying.

"Hello?" Nicole's voice sounded on the other end, she sounded so small and broken.

"Nicole." Alex almost sighed out "I'm so sorry, they had no right to post that."

"It's okay Alex. I should have been more careful." Nicole reasoned.

"No, Nicole. You shouldn't. You should be allowed to love whoever you love in public without getting a bunch of shit for it. This isn't right and I hate that this town has that kind of mindset." Alex's blood was boiling and she would genuinely go off on anyone who so much as looked at Nicole in the wrong way.

"Alex, please drop it." Nicole pleaded. "Anyway, I'm really tired so I'm just gonna go to sleep for a while." Nicole lied, knowing full well that she wasn't going to sleep at all knowing what was to come tomorrow.

"Yeah... okay." Alex said softly as she hung up the phone.

They both knew that school tomorrow would be absolute hell.


	4. Chapter Four: Backlash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobia

By the time Monday rolled around, Nicole was absolutely dreading school because she knew that it was going to be horrific. She was literally just outed as being gay to the entire school where literally no one would ever voluntarily come out of the closet due to the constant abuse that person would get.

Nicole wasn't even hopeful, she didn't even know if any of her friends would accept her (except for Alex and Sara). The rest of them (Kara, Lena and Waverly) might even disown her, and only God knows what will happen when her parents found out.

It's safe to say that, due to all of these terrifying thoughts, Nicole hardly got any sleep last night; she looked and felt horrible. She didn't even put any effort into her outfit (not that she usually did) and she was only wearing a black t shirt with grey joggers.

She sat downstairs, poking at her breakfast (she didn't have much of an appetite) her parents asked her what was wrong and she had to lie to their faces and say it was nothing and she just struggled to sleep last night.

Nicole absolutely despised lying to her parents, or to anyone. It made her feel like crap but she knew that her parents would never be understanding and she currently needed a place to live.

Nicole still managed to drag herself into school (somehow) and before she knew it she had found Alex and Kara sat down at a table. They must have gotten here early considering Nicole was usually the first one of the group who arrived at school.

"Nicole! Over here!" Alex yelled across the car park.

Nicole slowly slumped over to the outside table and plopped herself down on the remaining seat next to Alex (Kara was on the other side of Alex). Nicole didn't really say anything because she didn't want to but Alex and Kara still talked.

"Nicole?" Kara said, snapping her out of her daydreams.

"Hm?"

"I still care about you, and you're still my friend. I just wanted to make sure you knew that." Kara said with a warm smile.

Nicole let out a small breath she didn't know she was holding and gave Kara a weak smile "Thank you."

When the school day actually started, Nicole was feeling slightly better since Kara, Waverly and Lena had all seemed okay about her being gay - Lena had even told Nicole that she was much braver than she could ever be, which she thought was kind of odd but didn't question her about it.

Obviously, people stared, whispered and laughed at nicole throughout the day as she walked through the halls and she had heard a few people yelling "Dyke!" at her while they passed but, to be honest, the reaction wasn't as bad as she had originally feared. People weren't accepting, not by a long shot (except her friends), but she wasn't being shoved into lockers or punched in the face.

—

It was time for science and Waverly watched Champ hand in their model of the DNA structure, the teacher had looked presently surprised as their model looked the best. Eagerly had put in all of the work, so she was quite proud of herself.

Champ then walked through the classroom and took his seat next to Waverly. She didn't want to speak to him but she knew he would strike up some sort of conversation.

"You haven't returned any of my calls." Champ spoke, not really looking at Waverly.

"I know."

"I wanted to apologise and say that what I did was totally uncalled for and I shouldn't have ever tried to pressure you into something like that. I was wrong and I know I was, Waverly. Please, just give me another chance." Champ begged. He seemed genuine and Waverly did not know what to think.

"Fine. One more chance, but I'm warning you Champ. Screw up like that again and it's over." Waverly warned.

"Thank you Waverly." Champ smiled at her.

The tension in the air was still pretty high - they could both feel it. Waverly would not be able to trust Champ again so easily so he knew that he would have to gain her trust back by being a good guy.

The pair talked quite a lot throughout the lesson and slowly, but surely, the tension between them began to drift away until the bell rang that said it was lunch.

Waverly made her way to the canteen and sat down with Kara and Lena who were giggling when she sat down.

"Hey guys." Waverly spoke with a grin as she got out her packed lunch. Kara and Lena just smiled back. "I can't believe that Nicole was outed as gay." Waverly's spoke up.

"Yeah. I think it's actually really sad." Kara some, for once, not smiling.

"Yeah, me too. Everyone deserves the right to come out in their own time and if Nicole wasn't ready, she shouldn't have been forced out of the closet. It was so wrong of that person to post that photo. Does anyone even know who it was?" Lena asked.

"No, I don't think so." Kara said "Alex has been really angry about the whole thing since yesterday morning and I'm pretty sure if she knew who it was they would have serious bruises right now."

"I think what's most sad is that Nicole should be able to love whoever she's going to love without the entire school watching her. It's kinda creepy if you think about it." Waverly spoke. Kara and Lena just hummed in response.

The next few minutes passed and all three were in silence until Kara spoke up "I wanna join the girls football team." And as she said that Lena started choking on her drink. How could Kara get more attractive? She thought. "Lee, are you okay?" Lena flushed red at the nickname.

"Y-Yeah." Lena said through coughs "I'm fine." And Lena instantly wanted the attention off of her. 

"That's great news Kara!" Waverly continued the conversation "I wanna try out for the cheer leading team! I think the tryouts are next week."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure too. I hope we both get in!" Kara said excitedly "aren't you trying out for anything, Lena?"

"Um... no. I'm more of a science club kind of person. Sports isn't my thing." Lena responses, kind of embarrassed.

"Such a nerd." Kara laughed.

"At least I'm not a dork." Lena laughed back and Waverly joined in on the laughter as lunch ended and the three headed towards their final two lessons.

—

Nicole was walking out of school, extremely anxious. Everything's fine she told herself, she shouldn't worry for no reason.

That's when it happened; the school bully (Mike) had stepped out in front of Nicole as she was waiting for Alex just outside the school doors.

"Want something?" Nicole asked Mike, the bitterness evident in her speech.

But there was no snarky remark from Mike, he simply just punched Nicole square in the face without so much as a second thought. Nicole has no time to react so she just stood there... punch after punch after punch... everything going numb...

"Mike! Stop it!" Nicole heard a distant yell. The voice was familiar but Nicole's head hurt too much and she was unable to connect the voice to a person.

Soon enough Mike was being yanked away from Nicole by an impressively strong blonde while the crowd that had gathered just watched.

"Mike! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kara shouted with rage. She rarely got angry but she couldn't believe how ignorant this man-child was being right now.

"You're siding with her?" Mike hissed with venom at Kara, getting up in her face.

"Of course I am, Mike! I can't believe you expected me to go out on a date with you when this is how you treat people! It's disgusting and you should be ashamed of yourself!" Kara spat back.

There was a sudden eruption of "ooh"s among the crowd and anyone who wasn't blind could see that this irritated Mike.

"Whatever. This is what's disgusting." Mike spat as he walked away, barging into Kara's shoulder as he passed.

Soon enough the crowd began to disperse and Kara rushed to Nicole's side as Nicole looked as though she was struggling to stay conscious.

"Nicole!" Kara yelled "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Nicole struggles to say as Kara helped her up off of the floor "I can't believe you defended me." Nicole spoke softly.

"Of course I did! You're my friend, Nicole. I will always defend you until the day I die." Kara smiled warmly at Nicole "Let's go find Alex and get you home."

Kara pulled out her phone so that the pair could meet up with Alex. Nicole was basically draped over Kara and as strong as Kara was, she would need help to get Nicole all of the way home.

So once Alex and Kara has helped walk Nicole the entire way home, they insisted on making sure that Nicole got some medical attention, some ice for her already-black eye and ended up in bed, resting.

What the three girls didn't expect, was to walk through Nicole's front door and have her parents glaring at the three of them.

"Nicole. We need to talk." Nicole's father spoke sternly.

Nicole knew that tone of his voice - it wasn't good. The face that her parents also hadn't asked her about her beaten-up state could only mean one thing; they knew.

"Dad, please-" Nicole began to beg but was soon cut off by her father.

"No, Nicole. You have decided to bring shame to this family. No child of mine will ever prance around this town being gay. It's against God and you know that, Nicole. You have 45 minutes to pack and then you and your friends must be out of this house and don't return."

Nicole's father was stern and she knew better than to argue. She had attempted to stay strong but she couldn't. How could her own father disown her? Kara and Alex has to practically force Nicole to begin packing.

While Kara helped Nicole pack up all of her belongings, Alex took it upon herself to phone her mother (Eliza) to make sure that it was okay for Nicole to stay at their house for a while.

Soon enough Nicole was all packed and ready to leave. Alex and kara helped Nicole carry the bags of Nicole's belongings to their house as she was still injured. Thankfully, their house wasn't too far and the journey was relatively quick.

Nicole was welcomed into the Danvers house by Eliza who also offered to treat her wounds and stitch up her cuts as she was a doctor.

Nicole slept on the floor on top of a mattress which was lay down in between Alex's and Kara's beds. Nicole was eternally grateful for her friends and their family and she knew that she would never be able to repay them.

It's not even as though Nicole had expected her parents to be accepting and hang rainbows everywhere. But she never would have guessed that they would kick her out for being gay.

What a mess that her life had become.

—

Kara lay awake that night texting Lena. Kara knew that Lena made her happy and this whole situation with Nicole made Kara wonder if it was something more but Kara wasn't gay, was she?

I mean, Lena was attractive, anyone could see that. And yeah, Kara was undoubtedly attracted to Lena in a way she had never been attracted to a guy and- oh god, Kara was gay. She had kind of always known but just shoved that part of her deep down.

Lena: Is Nicole okay? I hear what happened, it's so disgusting I can't believe people are like this.

Kara: I know, but yeah, Nicole is okay, she's going to be staying with me and Alex for a while.

Lena: That's good. How are you?

Kara: I'm okay, I need to talk to you though.

Lena: Go ahead.

Kara: I'm gay.

Lena: Me too.

Kara: Are you joking?

Lena: Of course not. I've known for years, I've never told anyone though.

Kara: I've not known for long but you're also the first person I told.

Lena: I'm glad, now go to sleep Kara. You love sleep too much not to.

Kara: Okay, goodnight Lee 😊

Lena: Goodnight Kar.

Kara shut her phone off, feeling a new kind of excitement grow within her. She had just found out that her crush is actually capable of liking her back! I mean, that doesn't necessarily mean that she does, does it?

However, Kara must have made some noise of excitement because she heard Nicole whisper her name.

"Nicole?" Kara replied.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked.

"Uh... y-yeah. I mean, I'm really good... actually." Kara was caught off guard and was terrified of telling Nicole before she told her sister.

"Oh. How come?" Nicole asked, she sounded tired but Kara guesses she probably couldn't sleep. 

"Um... can you keep a secret?" Kara asked wearily.

"I mean... I did for a few years with the whole gay thing." Nicole shrugged.

"Well... I recently discovered that I'm also... y'know..." Kara started, but Nicole just stayed silent as thought she had no clue what Kara was talking about. 

"Um... I like girls, Nicole." Kara just said really fast.

"Ooooooohhhhhh." Nicole dragged out in realisation. "I still don't understand why you're happy about that though. Not to be a downer, but it clearly isn't fun."

"Yeah... I-I know, Nicole. That's not why I'm happy. I'm happy because I told Lena and she was fine with it. She actually said she is, too. I'm not sure if I was allowed to tell you that though so please don't say anything." Kara said, rambling on.

"That's good Kara. Do you like her?" Nicole asked.

"Um... well, maybe? I think so. But she wouldn't feel the same." Kara said, getting quieter. Thankful that the room was dark so that Nicole couldn't see her blush.

"I think she might. You haven't seen the way that Lena looks at you. She clearly adores you." Nicole stated as if it was common knowledge.

Kara just laughed awkwardly "I don't think so."

"Trust me." Nicole encouraged before the two girls went off to sleep.


End file.
